


New House

by peachkachu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maknae knows nothing, Mark is too nice, Markjin, Supportive Leader, a bit of Tuan Brothers, established markjin, fighting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkachu/pseuds/peachkachu
Summary: "Really? Not even once?" Jaebeom asked him again, looking like he can't believe it."Well have you guys been there often?""Yup, I went there at least once a week.""What? Why did you even go there so many times Yugyeom-ah?""Well I always asked hyung's permission before and he never said no! I thought you've also visited him a lot. Why haven't you?""You can ask the house owner for that."Why is Jinyoung was the only one who never been to Mark's house when he is the boyriend?





	New House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, there will be many of them. And my grammars was not and will never be perfect, I gave up already hehe. I'm not a great writer either so don't expect too much. Anyway, I still hope you can enjoy this story. Happy reading :)

 

 

"Eh? You haven't been there at all?"

"Well, he never really invited me."

Jinyoung just shrug answering the youngest's question. All starts when Yugyeom just suddenly talking about how he likes the smell of Mark's hyung new diffuser. _'Don't you think so, Jinyoung hyung?'_ Well,of course he doesn't have any answer to that because he didn't even know what it smells like. Why? Because the diffuser is in Mark's new house, a place where never been to. He thought it's not really a big deal but seems like others thought differently. Even Jaebeom who was having his make up done turned around to look at him as he heard the conversation.

 

"Really? Not even once?" Jaebeom asked him again, looking like he can't believe it.

"Well have you guys been there often?"

"Yup, I went there at least once a week."

"What? Why did you even go there so many times Yugyeom-ah?"

"Well I always asked hyung's permission before and he never said no! I thought you've also visited him a lot. Why haven't you?"

"You can ask the house owner for that." Jinyoung said as he saw Mark entering the dressing room after he finished changing into his stage outfit. He then just walk out of the room without even sparing a glance to the older one. He tried his best to act like it wasn’t bothering him, but he knows he just failed. And he knows everybody who saw him would know how he felt.

 

“Why did you do that hyung…”

Mark who just came in felt the stares that were appointed to them. He was confused especially since Jinyoung just walked past him looking pretty pissed as if he was really annoyed about something. Is this something related to him?

“What do you mean..?”

“Jinyoung hyung said he’s never been to your new house. He seems quite dissapointed.”

 

 _Ahh so that’s why._ No wonder Jinyoung looks like that earlier. Mark bites his lips, as suddenly he was feeling not good. He looks down as he felt the guilt to what has happened. _‘Well you can just invite him later hyung’_ the maknae said as he turned his attention to his chocolate ice cream. But no, for Mark it wasn’t that simple. Nothing is simple when his boyfriend is upset, more so if he was the one who cause it. Yugyeom and other members might not know it since they didn’t know about their relationship.

 

Seeing how Mark looking so worried, Jaebeom takes him to the other side of the room, away from the others to talk. Jaebeom was the only person knows about him & Jinyoung. They ended up telling him the truth, first because he was the leader, and also because his senses is way sharper than the others so he kinda figured out by himself even before they told him. Thankfully he had been supportive all along.

“You know I can’t really help you on this one, right? He does seem pretty disappointed.”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I do know that there’s no good letting miss understandings went for too long. The faster you try to fix this the better.”

“I know. I was planning on inviting him but things keeps came up and …”

Jaebeom just patted his friend on the back and left him alone to calm himself. People might say Mark is a cool and collected guy who didn’t really showed his personal emotions. But when it comes to anything related to Jinyoung, you can see everything clearly just like looking at an open book. Well at least that's how it is to Jaebeom, and maybe anyone who’s willing to payed more attention. He just hoped that Mark had his own way to fix things with his boyfriend, because he knows petty Jinyoung is extremely hard to please.

 

It’s been almost two months since Mark moved out of the dorm to his new house. At the earlier times he just moved in, his friends visited him a lot saying that they didn’t want him to feel lonely staying alone at his new house. Even his close friends from US came all the way to Seoul just to visit him.  
But the problem here is those friends didn’t come to his house to just stay for a night or two. When they came they stayed for at least a week at his house, sometimes even longer. And they just keep coming one after another. Mark can’t even remember when was the last time he was alone at his own house. Even when he went abroad for his schedule, his friends insisted to stay saying they’ll guard his house while he was gone and wait until he comes back. And one of Mark’s weak point is he can’t really say no to people whose close to him.

That was actually why he haven’t brought his boyfriend to his house until now. Jinyoung never against him hanging out and spending time with his friends. Jinyoung never really said anything, but he knows that he wasn’t really liking them either. Jinyoung let him meet and hang out with his friends, but he also never really interested to tag along and hang out with them.

Seems like everything is not so fine anymore.

 

 

\--

 

 

Before this Mark, Yugyeom and him was the last ones stayed at their dorm. When one day the youngest said he was thinking about getting his own unit, Jinyoung was thrilled. He thought he can finally spend more times with his boyfriend alone at the house. But turns out Mark didn’t think the same as he revealed that he was also have been searching for a house. Jinyoung was shocked and a little bit upset at first, but then his boyfriend explained to him that he wanted to have his own house that he bought himself, not just staying at the one their management payed for. He wanted to get his own house so that when his family come to visit him, they didn’t have to stay in the hotel. Mark thought it was time for him to have his own property here in Korea since this country was his home now, and he wasn’t planning to leave. At least not for a long time ahead.

Jinyoung finally understand and since then he began to support and helping his boyfriend. He also thought it wasn’t that bad if Mark have his own house. Even they won’t be staying in the same house like when they were in the dorm, he could still visit him and spend their time privately there. And he was sure his boyfriend won’t mind if someday he wanted to spend a few nights or more in that house. In the end Jinyoung ended up being the one most excited about Mark moving out.

Of course, no one predicted everything will turned out this way.

Actually, Mark have asked him to come and visit his house a few times. But the question wasn’t specially directed to him only. It was more like he was inviting all of his members, saying that they were welcome to visit his new house anytime. That was not what JInyoung want. Call him selfish, but he just wants his first visit to his boyfriend place to be private, with only Mark and him alone. Not with the company of his members moreover Mark’s US friends.

 

 

“Hyung can I go to your house again after this?”

 

They were just coming back from Japan after one of their Japan tour concert that morning. They were all given the day off until tomorrow, including Jinyoung. He has been shooting non-stop these past few weeks, so the manager gave him a short break to get some rest before he was back to his full packed shooting schedule. He didn’t have any plan for his day off actually. Nothing related to his boyfriend whom he kind of ignored a little bit for these past few days either. But somehow hearing Yugyeom request makes him upset. He hadn’t been able to spend some quality time with his boyfriend lately because the hectic drama shooting, only communicating through texts and video calls. And when they finally met last time, they ended up fighting. It seems like he won’t be meeting his boyfriend again now, thanks to a certain Kim Yugyeom.

 

“Sorry Yugyeom-ah.. but I don’t think you can come today..”

“Ehh.. but why hyung?”

“I have.. other plans.. with my friends..”

“With who hyung? Do I know them?”

“No no.. you didn’t know them”

“But I know most of your friends though.. who is it hyung? Can’t I just come with you? You can introduce us later. I’m bored~ “

“If you’re bored why don’t you come and clean my house.”

Jaebeom answered him instead. The leader seems to have sense the meaning behind Mark’s rejection, and Mark is thankful for him. Mark was actually planning to meet Jinyoung, to fix the missunderstanding between him and his boyfriend.

 

Meanwhile Jinyoung, who knows nothing about Mark's intention just got more upset. _His friends again huh?_ _Did Mark even miss him?_

 

 “Everyone will eat together first before going home, right?” their manager asked as they drove out of the airport heading to a restaurant they frequently visit near their company.

“I think I’ll just go home hyung. I feel a bit tired, plus I still have foods left from what my parents sent me a few days ago.”

“Well okay then, I’ll drop others to the restaurant first then I’ll drive you home, okay?”

Jinyoung just nods and putting his earphones back to listen to some music and closes his eyes. He didn’t notice the look Mark gave him from the seat behind him.

 

 Jinyoung managed to get some quick sleep until they arrived at the restaurant. He stays on his seat waiting for the others to get off the car while saying goodbye to them. Jaebeom and Yugyem was quickly out of the vehicle, so is his manager saying he just need to use the toilet first, but Mark wasn’t. He seems hesitant at first but then his boyfriend just sat on the seat next to him, not getting out of the the car.

 

“Jinyoung, do you have any plans after this? Is that why you’re not eating with the others?”

“No, I don’t. I just didn’t feel like eating right now.”

“Hmm .. if so .. do you want to come?”

“Come? Where to?”

“My house. Come to my house.”

“Don’t you said you have plans with your friends?”

“Honestly, no I don’t. I just lied to Yugyeom so I can invite you. It’s been a long time since we could spend some time together, just the two of us. I miss you, you know.”

 

Well Jinyoung surely wasn’t expecting that. He was kinda upset before but it turns out his boyfriend missed him just as much. He can’t help but smile towards his boyfriend. He then touches the other’s ears and play with them a little, a habit he picked up from his boyfriend actually since the older seems to take special likings to his ears.

 

“So, you finally invite me to your house hyung?”

“Well.. I mean you’re always welcome to visit me since the beginning. You never need any invitation for that.”

“Huh really? Wow I feel honoured.”

“Aish what are you talking about! You’re my boyfriend, of course you can come anytime you want.” The older pout while slapping his arms. Jinyoung just laugh even more seeing his cute older boyfriend who acts the opposite.

“Okay okay~ But is your friend still staying at your house?”

“No, he’s back to US a few days ago.”

“Hmmm… so there will only be the two of us there?” Jinyoung smirks and sending a playful look towards Mark.

“You pervert! What were you thinking about huh?” Mark slaps his arm again.

“Ouch! Stop slapping me!”

“That’s what you get for being pervert. And also for ignoring me these past few days.”

“Alright alright I’m sorry okay? I was just a bit upset that I was the only one who never been to your house hyung.” Mark just sighed and look down to his own lap because he also feels guilty about it.

 “I know, and I’m sorry too. I know you wanted to come since a long time ago and so was I. But my friends just keep coming and stayed at my place, and I can’t really do anything. I know I should’ve done something about it, but you know I can’t just tell them to leave and forbid them to visit me. I don’t want them to be mad at me.. “

“So, you end up sacrificing me? You’re okay if I’m the one who mad at you?”

“NO!! Of course not! I just…. I’m so sorry….”

 

Jinyoung can see how his boyfriend felt so guilty, the other can’t even look at him in the eyes. He looks so small and sad, he thinks he even see Mark’s eyes get teary and Jinyoung just can’t be mad to him anymore. Call him weak, but he really can’t see his boyfriend got sad. Maybe he just loves him too much, but he didn’t have any problem with that.

 

“Okay I’ll forgive you, if you cook for me later.” Mark finally laugh at that.

“What are you laughing at huh? Should I take back my proposition and change it to a tougher one?”

“No no no.. I just love my food whore boyfriend so much, you know? And don’t you dare taking back what you’ve already said.”

“Alright sweet tooth boyfie who loves his strawberry more than anything. And I love you too.”

 

And there it is, Mark's beautiful smile that Jinyoung loves so much. He was glad they were okay, and so does Mark. Just then their manager got back to the car and saw the happy couple.

 

“Mark? You’re not eating with the others too?”

“No hyung, I want to go home.”

“Okay then, I’ll drop you off after Jinyoung.”

“Well actually hyung… we should just go straight to Mark hyung’s house", Jinyoung told their manager.

“Huh?”

“Just drop me at Mark hyung’s house, since this hyung finally invited me to his house.”

“Yah! Park Jinyoung!”

“Alright guys, it’s up to you. It was better for me anyway since I now only have to go to one place instead of two.” Their manager just shakes his head and start driving, ignoring the two boys who start bantering again.

 

 

 

“Wow your house looks good hyung. You did well with the interior.”

“Thanks, glad you like it I guess.”

 

After they arrived, they did a quick house tour for Jinyoung since he insisted to see each and every part of the house. Then they decided to change into more comfortable outfit, and Jinyoung is always thankful that his hyung’s love to wear oversized clothes. That way they could easily wear each other’s outfit with no problem. After changing into one of Mark’s hoodie and sweat pants, Jinyoung comes out of the bedroom and find his hyung waiting for him in the kitchen.

 

“So, what should I make you?”

“Hmm.. what are my options?”

“Let’s see, ramyeon, fried rice, omelette..?”

“That’s all?”

“Wait, scratch the omelette. I forgot I haven’t bought eggs.”

“Really hyung?”

“You know I never really cooked anything other than that! If you want other things we could just order.”

“Did you forget our deal earlier?”

“I didn’t… just.. pick something out of that two already!”

“Okay. Fried rice then.”

“Alright but.. it will take some time to make it since I don’t have any rice now, which means I have to cook the rice first then make the fried rice.”

“What? But I’m already so hungry hyuung..”

“Let’s just eat some ramyeon then.”

“Huh, you should’ve just said that since the beginning.”

“Well at least we can eat it with some kimchi and it will taste good.”

“You have kimchi?”

“Yeah. Your parents sent me a lot. Look!”

 

Mark opens his refrigerator and showed Jinyoung the big container box filled with kimchi. He knows how much his parents adores Mark, and knows they always taking care of the older as much as they did to their own child. Jinyoung remembers telling her Mom how much Mark loves her homemade kimchi, saying that it was the best kimchi ever. And since then her Mom always send them regularly to their dorm, making sure they never run out of kimchi. But he didn’t know her Mom also sent them to Mark after he moved out.

 

“When did they send this?”

“Right after I moved in to this house. I don’t even know how they find out about my new house. Did you tell them anything?”

“No, not that I can remember.”

“Well that’s weird, maybe my parents or Yugyeom’s told them since they were the only one knows about my new house so far, beside you, our members and the managers.Anyway, right after I moved in, they called me to make sure they got the right address because they said they wanted to send me something.”

“Wow, they never told me anything about this.”

Jinyoung can’t stop smiling hearing all of that. He’s so happy knowing that his parents also taking care of his boyfriend even without him knowing.

 

“They often called me or texted me too, asking how I’ve been doing and if I need anything. They wanted to send other side dishes too other than kimchi, but I said they really didn’t have to. But they said they will still send some, especially when they found out that Mama and Papa will come in a few days.”

“Seems like my parents really loves you so much hyung.”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“Hahaha maybe. I didn’t know you guys contact each other that often.”

“Well, I do talk to your parents more than I do to you these past few days.”

“Wait.. what?”

“Well you were mad at me these past few days remember?”

“Hyung..”

“Maybe I should tell them that you’ve been ignoring me for days, so they can told you off. Hehe~ “

“Not funny hyung ..”

Mark just keep laughing and trying to run away from him, but Jinyoung managed to catch him and hug him tight in his arms. He also ended up laughing with his boyfriend. He really enjoys his time with Mark like this, he never wants them to fight them again.

 

“You know, you should really change your door password so that people can’t just come and get into your house whenever they want. This is your private place after all.”

“Hmmm.. but I’m too lazy to do that.”

“Really hyung? You just need to change that 4 number combination, what was so difficult about that?”

“But I already got used to my current password. It’s easy to remember.”

“Well of course, in fact it was waaay too easy. 7777. Anyone can guess that!”

“What’s wrong with 7777, it’s our lucky number!”

“Whatever, if you don’t want to change it I will!”

“Jinyoung this is my house not yours.”

“Yes, but you are mine so what’s yours is mine too. I’ll change that god damn password to a number only both of us knows and you can’t stop me! Hmmph!”

“Alright alright whatever.”

 _Gosh Mark, your boyfriend is such a child_ , he thought. Mark just gave up and kiss his boyfriend’s pouting lips. The kiss lasted for a little longer then he expected but who cares. They can finally do things like this freely without having to be anxious someone would come and caught them.  
But at some point, their stomach seems to not liking it and decided to let out a sound, to remind them both that they haven’t eat anything until now.

 

“Now, do you still want to eat ramyeon or not?”

“Of course, I’ve been hungry since a long time ago”

“Okay then let go of me so I can cook.” Mark tried to pulled away from Jinyoung but his boyfriend seems to disagree. The younger refused to be separated from him and just changed their positions so that now he’s backhug-ing him.

“Nope. You’re gonna need to do it like this.”

“What are you? A koala?”

“Whatever, I won’t let you go.”

“Huh, what was that? Our new song?”

“Ha ha ha .. so funny hyung. Just start cooking, I’m so hungry now!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Leave comments down bellow if you can, and if you want to I guess. Just know that I'm always happy reading your feedbacks. Hope I can come back with more MarkJin stories soon. 'till next time~


End file.
